User blog:Pit-Stain/Pitty's Top 15 Worst Songs in Cytus
I felt like pissing off a bunch of users here. :3 This is purley based on my opinion, so yeah...be sure to bury a grave for me. Number 15= Gatorix Y'know...I think I had a change in heart, I've been too rough on this song...er, chart... What I'm trying to say is that the chart is the source of entertainment for me here. It's really addicting and fun to play. Sure, the triplets make no sense, but still managed to impress me. So...the song. It feels...flat, unappealing and cliché. I couldn't find something that made it top any other Chapter 10 song (the Chapter 10 library is already unimpressive anyway). It fails to sound epic or badass. Yes, I know that the "it fails to sound whatever" complaint is commonly used now, but to me, that critically applies on Gatorix. |-|Number 14= The Riddle Story The song that debuted Cranky and a song that we truly love to hate. The Riddle Story's tune isn't that memorable and it fails to sound nostalgic. It's like that classmate of yours who pulls out jokes but no one laughs at the end. The chart is a nuisance to get high TP on due to its off-syncness, random note placement and the fact that the scan line BPM does not follow the BPM. But there's something worse than the fact that it's off-sync.....WHY WASN'T THIS REMADE IN CYTUS 7.0!!!??? Oh well...at least Libera Me covered this song for me. |-|Number 13= Darkness We all now the law of the universe: dogs and cats can't coexist, salty and pure water can never mix, and rap and V.K and never make a perfect match. Before we get to the core point, I'll have you know, I like rap and I don't mind it at all. As for V.K, I LOVE (bold italic and caps for very strong emphasis) all V.K's songs in Deemo. Xue Wu, Paper Plane's Adventure, Pure White, REVERSE: PARALLEL UNIVERSE AND...EVOLUTION ERA!!! But of course, the first time I knew about V.K was through Cytus with his only song, Darkness. Darkness is...bizarre to listen to. Sure, Iris and Diskord are also bizarre, but for some reason they were enjoyable. I didn't find Darkness to have an enjoyable beat. It's as if no second thought was implemented before the composition. The rap is cheesy, the violin is overwhelmingly boring and the chorus ruined the experience even further. The best and, simultaneously, the worst thing about Darkness was the piano. The good thing is that we get to hear V.K's signature at the end. The bad thing is that it only lasted for mere seconds...huge disappointment. |-|Number 12= Alive: Operators Now look, I never intended to put Operators and The New World in the first place, but I had to... If there's one thing I liked about Operators, it's, without any doubt, the song. It's a prelude that sounds so soothing and fitting for a nearly occurring climax. The things I disliked, you say? The chart...if I could call that a chart... |-|Number 11= Alive: The New World *le taps* *gets a black perfect* OH YOU SON OF A--...URRGHGHGHGHG!!!!! ...song-wise, it's not that bad, but staring at the credits and awaiting one single note is time wasting. |-|Number 10= The Sanctuary Chapter K wasn't that impressive like many players imply. Most of the songs were mediocre ...but two of them are straight horrible. Comparing The Sanctuary to the other K pieces (with the exception of one song) shows how poor and lacklustre this song is. It's uninteresting, bland and successfully puts me to sleep. Even the concept of the song is boring. Oh, you were blessed with a mystical sword? That's cute...it's as if this idea wasn't overused already! My previous complaint is kind of controversial, since coming up with something innovative or original can be a tough job...eh, I'll leave it as is. |-|Number 9= First Gate Overdrive Now I know what you're thinking: "Pit! You dumbass! Everyone knows that FG and FGO are very similar!" True, but there's one difference everyone ignored, which is the buildup. FG had one of the best buildups in the game. It initiates with a very strong start, then cools down a bit, starts heating up, cools down again, and finally releases all its stored head at the end. Genius! FGO, on the other hand, barley had any buildup. This was a bit disappointing since it was what made FG so charming. FGO is very wild...which made it feel very flat. It lacked many strong characteristics that FG had. Indeed a big disappointment...sorry GZJ. |-|Number 8= The Black Case This song is about a guy with a black case... A guy running with a freakin' black case... BLACK CASE!!! Jokes aside, this song is horrendously boring in every single aspect. The song, the chart, the art, and even the cycon...which is just a black case... *snickers* |-|Number 7= L OK THIS IS WHEN THING'LL GET WILD!!!!! So...L. The definitive ICE song. The song that everyone hyped. The perfect mix of piano and violin. The unbeatable beast that managed to remain popular to this very second... Lies...all lies. Lemme take you back a year and half to the past. Prior to ver 4.0, L was a huge fad. Everyone hyped this song for being charted and composed by ICE. Surprisingly enough, I was aboard the hype train. I was never skeptical about it. The day came, and I played L......and it appeared to be one of the biggest flops in my video game career. Reasons? I have many. The song isn't that bad, the violin is quite nice, but the constant piano dumped it for me. The chart revolves around the piano which resulted in a ridiculous amount of useless drags. This is a cheap way both in gaining a huge number of notes and increasing the difficulty. For the most part, the drags make no sense, since the piano sounds hollow at times. And I hate when I'm busy sliding through the drags and OH! I miss three double notes that came out of nowhere and make absolutely no sense. Now that's bulls***. Despite all these errors, this chart is praised in the Cytus community.....my innocence is fading away little by little... |-|Number 6= Q "Q is the best Chapter 8 song and the best Kiryu song!" ...no...no it's not...no way in hell... Eh...I can't object, it's their opinion after all. So how about you hear my opinion this time? Kiryu, I'm disappoint. The Last Illusion was an OUTSTANDING piece. Since the moment I played it, I thought I'm gonna expect more "outstanding" works from him...or so I thought. Q is just a repetitive, boring song that doesn't stop from looping. Yes, I get that the tune is gentle and nice, but that doesn't mean they had to repeat it constantly for the whole song! It's not only the song, even the chart keeps repeating! I can't believe Kiryu was such a lazy-ass to repeat the same tune for the rest of the song, as if it was great to begin with! |-|Number 5= The Fallen Bloom OH YES FINALLY! THE BATTLE WILL START! THIS IS GONNA BE EPIC.....but alas, it wasn't. This song barley tries to sound epic and exciting, and it fails miserably. This is ironic, since its the battle between the two girls who had their relationship ruined due to war consequences. That deserved an epic song, but we got this wannabe instead. The vocals are very mellow and the intruments don't give the vibe of a battle. Welp, at least I got a yuri scene at the end. |-|Number 4= Alive: Another Me I've been enjoying the Alive album a lot until I encountered this...this loop festival. Vocals are decent, but dear god, THE REPETITIVENESS LEVEL IS HIGH ON THIS ONE!!! The song uses the same exact pattern, vocals, instruments for 4 straight minutes. IT REFUSES TO STOP!!! Endless Journey is believed to be the song that successfully puts everyone to sleep (I actually disagree with this). Well...ANOTHER ME DOES IT INSTANTANEOUSLY!!! Sta...why... |-|Number 3= Scherzo What's that!? You thought Scherzo is at the bottom of the list!? Too bad! At least this one has some semi-entertaining moments! I'm referring to the chart. To be frank, it's enjoyable and fun to TP100. However, the song is straight horrible. Lame vocals and instruments, everything about it spells "horrible"...no..."horrendous". It's one of those "HOW THE F*** DID THIS GET IN CYTUS!!?" kind of songs. I want to criticize it more, but since a certain someone likes this song... <3 |-|Number 2= ¡Azucar! Chapter 0 has the best song selection among every chapter. I found myself playing them the most, each of them had something unique about them. However, there's one song that didn't do the unique thing right... As soon as I saw the art, I was a bit skeptical. What is this explicit art!? Is Rayark obliged with this!? Rabpit? You composed this song? No...that can't be...you're way better than this piece of crap... Unfortunatley, it's the truth. Rabpit did compose this piece of crap. "But Pit! Latin trumpets, drums and commentary! How's that a bad thing!?" I hate Latin Jazz. I hate looking at the art whilst playing. I hate the messed up chart. I hate the fact that Rabpit, who composed Beyond and Saika, composed this. If it wasn't for you, Chapter 0 would be the perfect chapter. |-|Number 1= InFinite Circuit Oh...well what do you now. We're at the bottom of the list...or better yet...the bottom of hell... Scientists have studied black holes, time paradoxes and whatnot. Staying awake for nights, they tried to find the key to time travel, and possibly, the flow of time. By applying the multi-dimension theory they were getting closer to the answer, but they never knew that the answer is found right here, in an individual, lonely rhythm game that lies in that corner of the App Store covered with dust. ORIGIN: Chapter 10 CODENAME: I.N.F.I.N.I.T.E. NO.: 10-7 SERIAL NO.: 1072912014223 Data: "A song known as the key to the flow of time. As soon as the song is played, the player will start getting seizures and nausea due to the drastic decrease of time. As soon as the song stops, the player will feel that the two minutes he was playing this song felt like forever. It is rumoured that, at rare circumstances, the song will never stop playing, hence the codename: I.N.F.I.N.I.T.E." ... ... ... ...I bet you now understand my hatred towards this song. ...wut? Not yet? Damn it... Basically, Infinite Circuit craps on your face with the most repetitive, monotonous, puke-inducing, TEDIOUS, DULLEST, SHI**IEST, ASKEW, OBNOXIOUS, DREADFUL, DETERRENT CHART AND TUNE ''EVER!!!'' You play the song and you regret you did so. You wish it stopped right away. You wish you had a second chance to think again. But it's too late, you're playing it. Your hands'll get all tired from moving in the same pattern. And dear god...the saxophone part...you thought the previous part was repetitive? Well, eat your heart out, the song haven't scratched the bottom of the barrel yet. This is where the real torture begins. And I'm not gonna describe it, as I've already did in the previous paragraph, except that it's doubled. Therefore, Infinite Circuit wins the prize of: -Worst Cytus song -Worst Kiryu song -Worst Chapter 10 song -Worst chart for both difficulties -Worst solo -Worst song name (Finite? Seriously?) -Worst trailer song (why was this shown in the trailer?!) Oh...your're not getting any claps and trophies from me, Infinite. What did you expect? Oh welp, at least another certain someone ranked this song as his most hated... <3 Category:Blog posts